


Ритуал

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: как бы мог выглядеть ритуал





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> ааааа я его дорисовала)))  
> https://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Pennywise3-705931360

Кеды намокли, когда нога Билла коснулась холодной стоячей воды, и он вздрогнул. Потому что не видел ее. Темнота подрагивала и покачивалась слабыми отсветами. Чернильно-черный мрак с сияющими вкраплениями светящихся точек. Но они не помогали видеть, только сильнее пугали непроглядностью тьмы, заставляли глаза в ужасе искать и отслеживать невидимые серые тени. Движения.

— Это похоже на мой дом, — певуче произнесла темнота знакомым голосом Пеннивайза. Настоящим, реальным, как капающая в этой жуткой тишине вода.

— К-канализация? — брезгливо уточнил Билл. Нет, он не тешил себя мыслью, что Оно не видит его в темноте. А так… хоть есть возможность диалога и, быть может, по звуку голоса он определит, откуда же ждать нападения.

Пеннивайз рассмеялся, но незнакомым смехом, снисходительным и действительно весёлым. Словно ему и впрямь забавно.

— На звёзды, глупый мальчишка. Это похоже на звезды, а ты совершенно не романтичен. Должно быть, ты просто никого не любишь.

Билл вспомнил Беверли и зажмурился. Где она? Где остальные? Что с ними? Они живы?.. где он сам?

— Ты со мной, — шептала темнота. — И ты меня не боишься. Но это не страшно.

— Что т-ты хочешь?

— Ритуал, — теперь голос изменился, и раздражение сочилось из него, как и влага из здешних стылых стен. — Ты призвал меня.

— Ритуал.

— Да.

— Но, — вот теперь Билл ощущал растерянность, — как мы сможем говорить, если «будем держать друг друга зубами за язык»?

Пеннивайз снова расхохотался, и Билл уловил движение и то, как плещется о его джинсы вода, расходясь под чужими тяжелыми шагами.

Оно шло к нему.

— Метафоры, вы ещё явно не проходили метафоры, — Пеннивайз проявился из темноты как одна из жутких чернильных картин, рисованных водой: одно движение кисти, черная капля срывается с листа и проступает невидимый до этого узор.

Пеннивайз склонил голову и медленно протянул руку к окаменевшему Биллу, скользнул рукой в перчатке по его скуле, по виску, отвел мокрую, налипшую чёлку со лба. Отстраненно любуясь.

— Если говорить прямо, — Оно снова улыбнулся (или ощерился?), обнажая хищные и острые как лезвия зубы. — Мы трахнемся и так выясним, кто же победил. Трахнемся, — с удовольствием повторил он это грязное слово, и Билл поморщился, — это как то, чем занимались твои родители, чтобы сделать Джорджи. Не тебя, нет. Ты-то приемный.

Билл отшатнулся от прикосновения, нога попала в какую-то железную скобу под водой и он бы рухнул, но упасть ему не дали. Пеннивайз легко поймал его — Билл снова мимолётно ощутил запах солёной карамели, корицы, попкорна, когда он на несколько мгновений прижался к нему, не желая упасть — и снова поставил на ноги.

— Т-ты пошу-шу…

— …тил? Нет. Поверь мне, — Пеннивайз досадливо потер виски, карикатурным жестом, — я тоже не в восторге. Хоть ты и милый. Очень милый, — он опасно понизил голос, в нем проступило рычание голодной твари. — Но я бы предпочел тебя сожрать. Знаешь, как в шутке про бутерброд? Смешной-смешной шутке?

И, не увидев в глазах Билла понимания, продолжил:

— Бутерброд приятнее есть, когда ты точно знаешь, что его никто не ебал.

Он склонился, почти сложившись пополам в клоунском поклоне, протягивая Биллу руку.

— Идём, милый? Мне-то все равно, а вот люди предпочитают трахаться не в воде. Нет, в воде тоже, но явно не в тех стоках, что у нас под ногами.

***

— А ты можешь стать женщиной?

Пеннивайз вел его переходами и тоннели действительно становились суше.

— Ты страшный. У меня на тебя не встанет, — честно признался Билл, вспоминая хоть что-то о том долбанном ритуале. — И я всё ещё подозреваю, что ты мне врешь.

— Мне стать красивым? — задумчиво протянул Пеннивайз, оборачиваясь к Биллу и тот понял: его держит за руку Беверли. Он смог рассмотреть ее огненные волосы, такие яркие даже в этом сумрачном, сочащемся из стен свете. Светлые-светлые глаза. Она застенчиво отвела взгляд, и придвинулась ближе, так, что ее только проявившаяся грудь нерешительно прижалась вплотную, и он почувствовал ее сбивчивое дыхание, горячо оседающее на его щеке.

— Билл? — она потянулась к его губам. — Ты можешь сделать все что хочешь со мной. Той своей штучкой. Я подглядывала за Генри и Хокстеттером и знаю, — ее рука скользнула вниз, огладила его член сквозь тонкую ткань джинс, так правильно и хорошо, что он ощутил пульсирующий жар ее ладони, — что делают мальчики, когда думают, будто их никто не видит… И знаю, ты тоже так делал…

Ему понадобились все силы, чтобы оттолкнуть Бев. Она отшатнулась с растерянным возгласом, и на несколько секунд он пожалел, но…

Перед ним снова было Оно. Пеннивайз хмурился. Кроваво-красные губы не улыбались.

— Не Беверли? Разве она не красивая? Хотя, конечно, некрасивая, ведь красота в глазах смотрящего.

— Это не-неправильно.

— Хорошо, — Оно потянуло его за руку и они оба опустились на землю, Билл успел отстраненно отметить, что теперь пол выстелен опилками, они сухие, сильно пахнут свежеспиленным деревом и неуловимо пружинят под ними. — Что тогда ты хочешь?

— Просто стань более человечным? Не Беверли, ни… кем-то из ребят. Просто каким-то человеком. Которого я не знаю. Это же ты можешь?

Пеннивайз прижал ладонь ко лбу и с силой провел сверху вниз, неуловимо меняясь. Теперь на Билла смотрел человек, да. И взгляд Билла притянуло биение пульса на его шее. Парень, без жуткого клоунского грима, но глаза остались такими же. Так что Билл прекрасно понимал, что это всего лишь очередная маска Оно. Очередная. Ещё одна из огромного количества.

Пеннивайз плавно потянулся к нему, протянул руку — без перчатки и когтей, это было жутко непривычно — зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, легко царапнув кожу ногтями. И замер в нескольких миллиметрах от его губ.

Билл тоже замер, тяжело дыша и ощущая что-то странное. Не возбуждение, точнее не только его. Что-то сильнее физических тел, сильнее древней твари под городом, что-то нематериальное, но сковывающее ощутимыми цепями. Волю и сознание.

И его и Оно.

Их.

Он потянулся, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние и коснулся губами улыбающегося рта Пеннивайза.

Ритуал начался.

***

Он не думал, что все будет так захватывающе и безумно. Они целовались жадно и грубо, сталкиваясь зубами и кусаясь, он чувствовал яркий вкус крови. Своей ли, чужой, все равно. Возбуждение прокатывалось волнами, заставляя гореть низ живота, леденеть позвоночник и пульсировать член, которого касался Оно.

Билл приблизительно представлял, как могут трахнуться два парня. Только потому, что Бен (их кладезь знаний и литературы) притаскивал выписки из библиотечных книг. И как раз увлекся древней Грецией. А затем и индейскими ритуалами борьбы с невнятным злом, названном «маниту». Но… как это могло помочь победить Оно?

Впрочем, мысли рассыпались в его голове, вспыхивали под поцелуями, становилось жарко и уже не важно было кто с ним, если этот кто-то так правильно и хорошо оглаживает его член.

Он почувствовал лёгкий толчок в плечо и откинулся на спину, упав в опилки, слабо взметнувшиеся под его головой, и потянул Пеннивайза на себя. Отчаяно не хотелось разрывать контакт. Это ощущалось болью. Тот послушно накрыл его своим телом и легко укусил в шею, так приятно, что Билл заскулил, выгибаясь, стараясь прижаться плотнее, чувствуя, как их члены скользнули друг напротив друга. Восхитительным трением, от которого, кажется, запылала кожа.

Одежда сразу же показалась лишней и ненужной. Мешающей.

Пеннивайз отстранился и сел на его бедра, задумчиво поерзал, прикусывая губы, оглядывая тяжело дышащего под ним мальчишку, и принялся стягивать с себя рубашку. Больше они не разговаривали.

Билл, приподнявшись на локтях, наблюдал за этим действием. Тем, как длинные пальцы Оно путаются в мелких оранжевых пуговицах. Билл видел, как завораживающе медленно глаза Пеннивайза меняли цвет, из кислотно-желтых плавились в зелёные, затем в синие. После выцветали до бледно-голубого… И снова становились янтарно-оранжевыми.

Билл потянулся и огладил подушечками пальцев его восхитительно красивые в этом человеческом воплощении губы.

Оно прикрыл глаза, их хищно-желтое сейчас, инфернальное сияние померкло, длинные ресницы опустились, погружая глаза в тень. Пеннивайз приоткрыл рот, легко прихватывая зубами кожу на фалангах пальцев. Билл охнул, убирая руку, перекидывая Пеннивайза на спину, теперь наслаждаясь тем, как он ощущается под ним. Послушным и подчиняющимся. Член пульсировал, заставляя мысли путаться и представлять как он и Оно будут…

— Ты же не знаешь, — прошептал Пеннивайз, читая его мысли, — так зачем?..

— Пока мы здесь, — зажмурившись, выдохнул Билл и застонал, сбившись. Оно сжал ладонь вокруг его обнаженного члена — он не помнил, когда они успели раздеться — и с силой провел вверх и вниз, оглаживая большим пальцем головку. — Пока мы здесь, ты не можешь никого убить. Ни меня, ни друзей, никого.

— Да, — согласился Пеннивайз, теперь он обхватил рукой и свой член, сжимая их оба одной рукой и продолжая двигать. Тягуче медленно и размеренно. — Но мы не сможем так развлекаться вечно.

Он так хорошо дёрнул запястьем, что Билл рухнул на него, ощущая скольжение чужой, теплой и гладкой кожи по его собственному телу.

— Ты можешь трахнуть меня, Билл, — с придыханием произнес Пеннивайз в его ухо, задевая губами. И Билла скрутило очередным приступом животной похоти и ярости подчинения. — Ты же именно этого хочешь? Почти жаждешь.

Воздух был раскален, дыхание сливалось и не получалось вздохнуть полной грудью, их члены были плотно зажаты между животами, и Билла почти трясло от настойчивого желания двигаться. От желания завершения.

И Пеннивайз понял, что того останавливает.

— Не бойся, мне не будет больно. Мне не бывает больно…

***

Следующее, что он ощутил, помимо Оно в его судорожной хватке, как Пеннивайз сдвинулся чуть выше, что он направляет его, и Билл замер на мгновение, чувствуя упругое сопротивление чужого тела, наблюдая за тем, как Оно прикрывает глаза.

— Сильнее! — хрипло приказал Пеннивайз и ахнул, потому что Билл сдался, послушно выполняя его пожелание, сходя с ума от жара и тесноты, сжимающих, плотно охватывающих его член. Теперь он двигался жёстче и быстрее, чувствуя, как дымка желания окончательно застилает глаза. Никакой мистики — просто секс. Пульс стучал в висках, воздуха не хватало.

— Да, — выдохнул Билл, ощущая вибрацию его голоса, прижавшись губами к красиво выгнутой шее. Он продолжал размеренно двигать бедрами, подчиняясь ведущему его инстинкту, чувствуя, как Пеннивайз сжимается и подаётся ближе в надежде сбить его с темпа. Пытаясь перехватить контроль.

Словно со стороны Билл услышал, как он сам рычит, и до крови сжал зубы на подставленной шее — где-то глубоко, в той паникующей далёкой части разума, которая осталась от хорошего мальчика, он ужасался происходящему и тому, что он делает — Оно глухо зашипел и больно провел ногтями по его спине, явно раздирая кожу, оставляя саднящие царапины. Но даже это было прекрасно. 

Потому что он падает, падает, падает в эту пропасть.

…или летит?

***

Теперь они снова стояли перед дверью, что вела в логово Пеннивайза. И все видели знак на ней, для каждого свой.

— Билл?

Он обернулся на Эдди.

— Ты так и не сказал, в чем заключается ритуал Чудь.

Денбро зажмурился и, качнув головой, соврал:

— Я не помню.

***

— Ритуал противостояния, только Оно и ты. Ты кусаешь монстра за язык, он кусает тебя и… вы сражаетесь. Ментально и телепатически. Или и так и так.

Бен усмехнулся и этот звук показался неправильным в глухой пустоте коллекторов.

Ричи обернулся к нему и, закатив глаза, начал одним из своих фальшивых голосов:

— Ох уж эти ментальные поединки! И их гребаная иносказательность. Если ты кусаешь кого-то за язык, твои челюсти сжаты — как кто-то может укусить за язык тебя? Не-е-ет, это уже скорее поцелуй с глубоким, аки пылесос, засосом. Фу, Билли, ты целовался с мерзким клоуном.

«Ну, не только», — уклончиво подумалось Биллу и, что странно — ни отвращения, ни стыда он не ощутил. Просто ещё одно вернувшееся воспоминание. Всего лишь.

— За-заткнись, Ричи!

— Да, заткнись, Ричи, — встряла Беверли, — в прошлый раз у Билла все получилось. Значит, и в этот выйдет.

Эдди отрешенно переводил взгляд с одного из них на другого.

— Теперь Оно знает, чего ждать, и точно что-то придумало. Ты правда ничего не помнишь, Билл?

« — Возвращайся, Билли, — тепло рассмеялся Пеннивайз, протягивая ему одежду, снова принимая свою привычную форму клоуна. Белый грим выглядел отвратительной кожей несвежего трупа, — возвращайся ко мне через 27 лет. Мне понравится, когда твой член станет больше!.. Он же должен вырасти, нет? Может быть, тогда я хоть что-то почувствую?..»

— Оно знало, что м-мы вернемся. Ритуал не убил его, просто от-тправил в спячку, без завершения цикла. Без массовой резни и у-убийств.

— Теперь цикл начался снова. Ты говорил, он как цикада? Долбанное, подчиняющееся циркадным ритмам, насекомое?

— Да.

« — Вы сгораете как спички. Так быстро. Одна вспышка и вот уже все. Мы сможем встретиться ещё только два раза, если ты будешь столь удачлив, что дотянешь до девяноста лет, Билли. Но когда ты и твои друзья придут в следующий раз, ты увидишь, что выиграл я. Хоть и проиграл этот раунд. У меня-то впереди вечность. А у тебя нет. У тебя нет вечности. Ни у кого из вас ее нет».

***

Билл все понял еще до того, когда они с Ричи смогли убить Оно.

Застывшее в изломанной форме паука, с хищно поднятыми острыми ножами передних лап, хелицеры ощерены, яд ещё продолжал стекать с жала и жвал…

Но Билл видел и, он был уверен, Ричи тоже видел — мертвые огни, мертвые оранжевые огни погасли. Физическая часть Оно была мертва. 

Связь прервана.

…до следующего раза, когда что-то подобное сможет прийти в этот мир со звезд. 

Из мест, которые намного дальше самой тьмы.

Он понял все в тот момент, когда увидел кладку. Но ужас осознания произошедшего настолько оглушил его, что он не смог рационально воспринять случившееся. И именно поэтому оставил там Бена, приказав разбить все яйца. Никто не должен был выжить.

Он переосмыслит все потом. Намного-намного позже.

И, вполне возможно, что воспоминания в конце концов сведут его с ума.

***


End file.
